


Viktor would consider herself a lucky woman

by Kathleen_da_bae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fem!Yuuri, Genderswap, It’s good I swear, Male Katsuki Mari, fem!Viktor, i can’t summarise, i love Mari as an annoying older brother, im sorry, or do titles apparently, please read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_da_bae/pseuds/Kathleen_da_bae
Summary: Mari walks in on the two. I can’t do summaries and titles but it’s good I swear.





	Viktor would consider herself a lucky woman

**Author's Note:**

> Viktor is a woman, So is Yuuri. Mari is male, so is Hiroko. As always, in edited.

Viktoria Nikiforov would consider herself a very lucky woman most of the time. She wouldn’t consider herself lucky for her wins (they were achieved through her own blood, sweat and tears), but she would consider herself lucky to know Katsuki Yuuri. Katsuki Yuuri was a unique woman. Yuuri could go from a cute fluffy cinnamon roll Viktor felt she had to protect, to a sex goddess who could make the skating legend kneel before her in 0.2 seconds.

One of the many things that Viktor loves about her, was the Japanese skaters hair. Yuuri’s hair was perfect in Viktor’s opinion. It was thick above waist length, something Viktor wished she had the privilege of having instead of her very thin hair. The first time Viktor got the privilege of seeing her student when her hair down was coming up to the Grand Prix Finals And was perhaps one of the best days of her life.

It was the end of the day and the two women were sitting in the Katsuki private family lounge of the onsen together. They were talking about what music Yuuri would be using for her other program when the Japanese skater stood up and walked towards one of the cabinets and opened a draw. Viktor’s eyes followed the younger skater across the room, her eyes never leaving her body.

Viktor watched as she pulled out a hairbrush from the draw before closing it and walking back over to Viktor. Viktor smiled brightly at her before the younger skater reached up and pulled the hair and from her hair, letting it fall down her shoulders and back. Viktor was sure she was gaping at the beautiful goddess in front of her, but couldn’t take her eyes off of Yuuri.

Yuuri ran the brush through her hair multiple times until the knots were out and was about to tie it back again when Viktor stopped her. “wait” Viktor said, grabbing her wrist to stop her from tying it back. A faint blush spread over her cheeks as she made eye contact with her. Viktor smiled brightly at her before standing up and walking behind her before kneeling down.

“Let me do it” she said and Yuuri nodded, happy that Viktor couldn’t see the bright red flush plastering her cheeks and nose. Viktor reached her hands forward and hesitantly started brushing her fingers through Yuuri`s hair. She felt the girl relax in front of her and could feel the tension drain out of her shoulders. They were there for a long time Viktor just running her hands through her hair before she decided to do something with it.

Viktor grabbed Yuuri`s hair and pulled it over the younger skater`s right shoulder before leaning over Yuuri`s left shoulder by her ear “What do you want?” Viktor whispered and felt the shiver that ran down Yuuri`s spine. She heard the younger let out a shaky breath before saying “whatever you want” and Yuuri`s cheeks burning bright red. Viktor giggled, placing a light kiss behind Yuuri`s ear and another on her neck before leaning back.

Viktor smiled at the reaction she got from Yuuri as she left the kisses there. She took Yuuri’s hair before pulling it back so half of it was up and half of it was down. Viktor loved Yuuri’s hair down and she didn’t want for this moment to end. She tied it before standing and moving so she was sitting in front of the Japanese skater. She reached up to Yuuri’s hair before pulling the slightly shorter hairs and tugging them out of the hair style so they hung in front of her face.

Viktor moved her hand from the strands to her face where she cupped the younger woman’s flushed cheek. Viktor’s eyes met her brown ones. She leaned slightly closer and stroked Yuuri’s face with her thumb. The younger‘s cheek flushed even redder than before. Yuuri licked her bottom lip and Viktor leant it. Their lips met and Viktor was as far away from disappointed as a woman could get. Their lips moved together, Yuuri’s hands around her neck while Viktor’s around her waist.

They pulled away before Viktor leant back in. Unlike the first one which was soft and perfect, this one was messy and full of lust. Teeth clashed, noses bumped and it was just as perfect as the first. Viktor pulled Yuuri closer so the younger was on her lap. She tightened her arms around her playing with the ends of Yuuri’s hair while Yuuri arched her back, pressing herself up against Viktor who was not complaining in any way, shape or form.

This was new for the two. Of course they had shared their kiss back in China, but apart from that nothing had happened romantically between the two of them (if you exclude the endless pining and hidden feelings the two women hadn’t confessed to each other). This was the most intimate either of them had felt.

Of course Viktor had had her fair share of one night stands and relationships with both men and women, more than she would like to admin in fact, she knew how to pleasure someone. She knew how to kiss and be safe, she had both felt and given pleasure, but she had never felt the same intimacy that she does with Yuuri.

With Yuuri, she felt more open and vulnerable. Yuuri knew a lot about her; her first lover, the reason she cut her hair, why she lived alone, why she started skating, why, why she called her dog Makkachin, why she hated interviews and reporters so much. She felt that even the kissing was more intimate than anything she had ever experienced because of their friendship and the amount of trust she placed in Yuuri.

Viktor had never been this close and trusted someone so much before. She learned from a young age that you can’t rely on other people, her parents made sure to remind her of that everyday when she was younger. It wasn’t that she hated her parents, they raised her, but she didn’t hesitate to move into her apartment when she got given the offer. Her parents never hurt her, they just didn’t understand her nor were they close with her.

The closest Viktor had felt to anyone was probably to Yakov and Yuri before she went and fucked it all up just before running to Japan to chase after Yuuri.

Compared to Viktor, Yuuri’s experiences with intimacy were exactly the same. Of course Yuuri had her fair share of kisses in her life (most of which came from college parties and she was sure one came from the club where she was a pole dancer for in Detroit, not that she would ever willingly tell anyone that), but it had only ever gone further than that once.

Yuuri was a bit inexperienced. The most she had done in the past 24 years of her life was kiss and touch. She had never had sex or of anything of a sexual manner with anyone. Even the kisses she’d had were mostly short while most touching and the one time she had sex was done with only one person, her best friend.

While Yuuri was in college, it was stupid to assume nothing happened between the two female figure skaters who were rooming and best friends. It started a year after they both moved in together. Their first kiss together was shared at a college party while playing spin the bottle. The first time they touched each other was while they were with friends 1 year later.

The first and only time she had sex with her was a year before she left to go back to Hatsetsu. They were sitting on Phichit’s bed drinking the bottle of vodka they stole from Ciao Ciao’s office when kissing and touching led to clothes thrown across the room and an empty bottle as well as two dead phones hitting the floor. They woke up the next morning tangled limbs, aching limbs, a killer headache and a promise that they would never mention it to anyone.

(Minus the neighbors who they apologise to later that morning when the neighbors came knocking on their door scolding them for being to loud)

  
“Yuuri…” Viktor moaned as she broke the kiss, both having a deep red flush on their cheeks. Viktor smiled at her before pushing away some of the hair that had fallen down Yuuri’s shoulders and pushed it behind her back before leaning down and attaching her lips to her neck. At first it was small kisses Viktor would place on her neck that sent a shiver down the youngers spine, but soon she started nibbling and licking.

She bit down lightly on the spot on Yuuri’s neck just below where her jaw and neck met which earned a shaky moan and a “Vitya…”. Viktor bit a bit harder, earning another moan as she licked it before kissing further down her neck to her collar bone. Viktor nibbled at the skin which made Yuuri let out a raged sigh and her hands tighten in her hair.

She caught Yuuri biting her bottom lip as she placed a kiss on Yuuri’s collar before moving back up to under Yuuri’s jaw. “Don’t try to hold your moans back because of me” She said before running her hands up Yuuri’s back and back down to her waist before tugging at Yuuri’s hair, making the younger moan and tip her head back slightly.

Their… whatever they were doing… ended when Yuuri’s brother Mari entered with a scowl on his face. Yuuri jumped out of Viktor’s lap. The two of them blushed, hair messy and lips slightly swollen. Mari scowled at Viktor, a bit overprotective of his little sister before turning to Yuuri and frowning. “Really? In here?” He asked in Japanese and Yuuri blushed even redder than before.

“What if mum and dad walked in on you two instead of me, or even worse, the triplets. I think that’s a bit too explicit for their young minds.” He said and Yuuri highly doubted the last bit. Axel, Lutz and Loop were internet obsessed. The three boys couldn’t go a day without their phone. Yuuri was sure she had seen some fanfiction on their phones and even she knew that fanfic were not always innocent and that the boys have probably read something not appropriate for their ages.

“Mari!! It wasn’t like that!! We are just friends!” She shouted hitting her older brother on the arm. Mari raised an eyebrow, ”Really? Because it really didn’t look or sound like that” he said and Yuuri groaned. Mari smiled before glancing over to the door. “If You do anything like that again, don’t do it in the family lounge” he said and Yuuri glared at him. “Now, go to your room, I think I’m a bit grossed out on seeing my younger sister about to frickle frack a woman practically my age.”

“Mari!!!!” She shouted again before grabbing Viktor’s hand and rushing out the room. “Screw you Mari!!!” She shouted down the hall. Mari picked his head out to make sure he was heard by her. “Screw Viktor instead, you were awfully close to. But make sure you do it safe and with consent.” there was a loud shout of Japanese cusses thrown towards him before Hiroko reminded Yuuri that he was still her father and while she was under his roof that he could still ground her for using that language. There was an immediate silence after that


End file.
